1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package assembly, and in particular, to a package on package (POP) semiconductor package assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Package on package (PoP) package assembly is an integrated circuit packaging method to combine vertically discrete system-on-chip (SOC) and memory packages. Two or more packages are installed atop each other, i.e. stacked, with a standard interface to route signals between them. This allows higher component density in devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and digital cameras.
Due to the increased amount of input/output connections of the bottom SOC package and limitations on the height between the top memory package and the bottom SOC package, it is hard to design additional electronic devices to enhance the performance of the SOC package.
Thus, a novel PoP package assembly is desirable.